<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К вопросу об уместности нового имиджа by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406332">К вопросу об уместности нового имиджа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел тоже следит за модой - в своем ее понимании.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К вопросу об уместности нового имиджа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Входит в цикл "Диалоги оккультных и эфирных"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули (шокированно):</p><p>— Ангел, что это?!</p><p>Азирафаэль (кротко):</p><p>— Это я, Кроули.</p><p>— Не делай такое постное праведное лицо! Ты понял, о чем я. Что это на тебе надето?!</p><p>— Это рубашка, Кроули.</p><p>— А почему она… такая?</p><p>— Она белая. Я всегда ношу белое, мой дорогой, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Она... блестит!</p><p>— Это люрекс. Подумал, что стоит немного проследить за модными тенденциями, раз уж нового тела мне так и не выдали. То хотя бы гардероб слегка…</p><p>— Люрекс был в моде лет тридцать назад!</p><p>— Я чту традиции, Кроули.</p><p>— И это… это что? Стразики?!</p><p>— Настоящий Сваровски, мой дорогой, я бы попросил…</p><p>— И брюки!!!</p><p>— Белые.</p><p>— Брюки… Гос… Сат… Ангел!</p><p>— Что, Кроули?</p><p>— Почему они клеш?!</p><p>— Дай-ка подумать, мой дорогой. Ну, может быть, потому, что такой фасон мне идет?</p><p>— Какой идиот тебе это сказал?!</p><p>— Ты, мой дорогой. Вчера, в клубе. Ты сказал, что в таких штанах моя задница выглядела бы как две пышные аппетитные…</p><p>— Так! Проехали! Лучше сядь! Ты же не собираешься в этом выходить на улицу?! Конечно нет!</p><p>— Конечно да, мой дорогой, иначе бы зачем я их надел?</p><p>— Чтобы я их с тебя содрал!</p><p>— Не сейчас, мой дорогой. Мы же собирались на выставку в Челси.</p><p>— Гос… Сат… Кто-нибудь! Образумьте этого глупого ангела! Чтобы он окончательно не пал в глазах всего Лондона!</p><p>После короткой паузы, с нервным смущенным покашливанием:</p><p>— Ангел! Если это была попытка окончательно меня выбесить и поссориться, то она провалилась. Я все равно буду тебя любить, ясно? Что бы ты там на себя ни напялил!</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Хотя…</p><p>— Что — «хотя»?</p><p>— Я тут подумал… У моего терпения тоже есть предел, знаешь ли! Вот, например, стринги…</p><p>— Что стринги?</p><p>— Мужские стринги. С перьями. Белые.</p><p>— Хм… Звучит интригующе.</p><p>— Ангел! Я бы на твоем месте не рисковал. Это точно за границами моей выдержки!</p><p>— Угрожаешь?</p><p>— Искушаю!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>